cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Avatar (Tiberium Wars)
can someone check if the avatar can run over vehicles? while you're at it, try with tripod too. :I was playing a skirmish recently and thought I'd check - and my Avatar walked straight THROUGH a Harvester. So no. The Avatar is the only ground 'superunit' incapable of running over vehicles... Makron1n 17:07, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Actually, in the campaign mission where you need to escort the liquid tiberium warhead from the crash site, you get a reinforcement of 3 veteran Avatars, and they will step on and destroy a group of Predator tanks. So they do overrun vehicles. Tried with some bikes and buggies in skirmish, the run over vehicles for sure. Avatar's full name The manual lists the Avatar as the 'Avatar Warmech' (no space) as opposed to 'Avatar War Mech'. Just wondering if we should move it. I haven't checked in-game yet, although I've got a feeling it's just called 'Avatar'...(can't say I ever give it that good a look) Makron1n 13:41, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Weakness Is the Avatar weak to swarms of anything anti-tank like missile troopers? Why you delete the Swarms of anti-vehicle units including missile troopers part? :Because it's obvious that "nec Hercules contra plures" is a very, very common and widespread rule?Shaur M. S. Grizlin 15:28, 20 September 2007 (UTC) V1.09 Avatar Hi people, I have update some infor about the avatar in relation with the release of the new patch, it seems now the old mech can handle with tripods and mammoths, while it still is unefective/useless in other situations, like air defense or in retreat. --General Kane Nash 09:24, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :No problem, thanks for your help. I'm not really well versed in patch updates (too busy watching the pretty explosions ;) ) Shaur M. S. Grizlin 15:04, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Avatar speech Mr. Grizzly, I think what he said was really "To Dust" But correct me if I'm wrong ^^; Cw 06:00, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Modifications to the page Hey guys, I think the second of the article that states that only a 'fully upgraded'Avatar can defeate a mammoth tank should be removed, as it contradicts the previous paragraphs statemets and is also incorrect per the latest patch. Yea in Non-Kanes Wrath at least, the Avatar could easily destroy an upgraded mammoth or Anni Tripod with out having any upgrades of its own, so this article maybe incorrect (I havent played Kanes wrath in a while I don't know if the patch made the Avatar as strong as it is in standard Tiberium wars). 13:23, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Glitchy Commandeering I am doing unit spams for every unit in Kane's Wrath. I am posting this to let everyone know the glitch I saw just moments ago. I told my Avatars to commandeer a flamethrower from my new flame tank and FOUR Avatars picked up flamethrowers from that ONE FLAME TANK. 18:44, December 4, 2011 (UTC) It happened AGAIN 18:48, December 4, 2011 (UTC)